Eventually
by Fleur06
Summary: This is after Tim leaves for Singapore and Max has moved in with Nat


Christine and Spiros

Looking around the house, everything seems to be done, the meal is nearly cooked and ready, wine on the table, and candles. Only thing left is to get into something more comfortable. Glancing at her watch, there is still about 15 minutes before Spiros arrives. Sitting in the lounge for a moment, she smiles to herself, is this what it is like to be in love, the beginning of a relationship, counting the minutes until he arrives. Spending as much time together as they can, not being able to keep their hands off each other, smiling, she remember the previous nights. Looking around the house is empty now, Max living with Nat, Tim in Singapore, has it really been 3 months since he has left, even the mention of his name, doesn't make her feel guilty anymore, when he is back next, she will tell him about Spiros, they will tell him, she knows now Sprios is who she wants to be with, Tim will just have to get used to it.

Walking up to the bedroom, she gets out a dress to wear, putting it on, she hears the doorbell ring. Glancing at her watch, it can't be 7 pm already, she isn't finished getting ready yet. Wondering who it is, Sprios now has a key, maybe he left it at home, and the traffic wasn't bad.

Walking down the stairs, she opens the door, the surprise on her face, shit what is he doing here, why didn't he tell her he was coming home, a million thoughts going through her mind, the only one, is she needs to get to her phone, to let Spiros know.

"No welcome home kiss Christine?" Tim asks his wife. Leaning into him, she briefly kisses him on the lips, why does it feel betrayal when she is kissing her own husband, are her feelings that strong for Spiros already.

Walking back up the stairs, how is she going to explain all of this to Tim."lets go out for dinner?" Shaking his head "I want to spend time with my wife, after the long flight, just want to relax.

Walking upstairs to the kitchen, Tim looks around "expecting someone" "Surprise for you" Christine replies "something told me you would appear tonight, I'll be back shorty"

Quickly racing up the stairs, she sends Spiros a message, hoping he will get it and not just turn up. Hearing her phone beep, relief floods through her, reading his message "oh shit, love you though" she can get through tonight.

Walking back downstairs "dinners nearly ready." Walking over to the stove "why are you back Tim, how long for" Glancing at Christine, seems his suspicions and what he was told is right, he knows she won't come out and just say it though. "Aren't you happy to see me. A couple of nights, or more, not sure yet.. How is Max going with Nat, why did he move out" "Yeah, just didn't really expect it. He wanted to get to know his mum, bloody Nat" Christine replies.

A while after finishing dinner, Christine turns to Tim, "I'm tired, might head to bed." Seeing Tim follow her up, she really wanted to be asleep before he was next to her. Hopping in bed, he feels Tim next to her, feeling his arms around her and his lips upon her face, she can't do this, but without drawing suspicion on Tim, she turns to face him, feeling his lips upon hers, and his body is on top of her.

Leaving the next day, she drives to Spiros apartment, walking upstairs, as soon as he opens the door, her arms are wrapped around his neck, drawing his lips down hard upon hers. "we need to tell him Spiros, I can't lie to him any longer, I want to be with you not Tim, im sure of that now." Looking down into her eyes "if your sure, you know he won't take it too well, and no doubt be furious." Shaking her head "I don't care, ive put up with him long enough, him coming home drunk, Nat Nat Nat, everything, its over now between us, he can have Nat or who ever else he wants, just not me." Leaning down to kiss her again "How long before you have to leave" he whispers "A while," seeing his eyes light up, she follows him into his bedroom.

As soon as Christine is out of the house, Tim is quick to look around, opening the drawer next to his bed, he searches through it, finding a packet of condoms nearly empty. Walking into the dressing room, he looks through everything, and the bathroom, the more he looks the more he finds. Trying to control his anger, he never though Christine would cheat on him, how dare she do this to him. Picking up some aftershave, throwing it across the room, calming down, he needs to leave no evidence he has found out, Christine will pay.

Arriving home late from work the next day, Christine sees Tim with a small suitcase "leaving already" "Have to go away for a couple of days, up to Sydney, shouldn't be too long, be back on Wednesday, evening some time"

Knocking on the door the next evening, the door isn't even fully opened before Christine pulls him inside, closing the door behind them, as she leads him up to the bedroom, as his lips find hers, they loose themselves. Their kissing feverent, as Spiros makes love to her, the feeling of secure, loved and safe, something she hadn't felt with Tim for such a long time waking up.

Not hearing the front door open, or footsteps walking upstairs, the door opening, Tim just stands there, even though he thought this was happening, seeing it with his own eyes, just made it all come true. Not being able to watch this man make love to Christine his wife he picks up the first thing he can find, throwing it across the room, as it smashes on the wall.

Hearing a noise like smashing in the bedroom, Christine, stops kissing Spiros, pushing him gently off him, she looks up, the shock and surprise on her face, the only thing she is able to say 'Tim" closing her eyes and opening them again, no Tim is still there.


End file.
